Cloth spreading machines of the type having a spreader mounted for movement along the length of a table in respective opposite directions to lay-down superimposed layers of cloth with reversing folds at respective opposite ends of the travel path of the spreader have been known for some time. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,520,895 and 3,622,146 disclose such arrangements.
With such cloth spreading machines, it is also known to provide cloth clamping mechanisms or cloth "catchers" at respective opposite ends of the travel path of the spreading machine, as also evidenced by the above-noted U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,520,895 and 3,622,146.
Prior arrangements of catchers have included one catcher at one end which is affixed to the table in a rather permanent manner. The opposite end catcher has been designed in certain prior art arrangements so as to be slidably moveable along the table surface to accommodate adjustment of the spreader travel path, and thereby the folding length of the cloth being spread. Such prior art adjustable catching mechanisms have utilized C-clamps or other types of clamps for clamping the slidably moveable catcher to the table structure at the respective adjusted positions thereof as shown, for example, in said U.S. Pat. No. 3,622,146.
Longitudinal adjustment of these prior art type catcher mechanisms in most cases required: (i) the disconnection of a plurality of C-clamps or other screw clamp connections, (ii) the sliding of the catcher mechanism along the length of the table, (iii) the realignment of the catcher mechanism at the adjusted position so as to be in a correct position across the width of the table (namely perpendicular to the longitudinal adjusting direction of the table); and (iv) the clamping of the catcher in the new adjusted position. This longitudinal adjustment required a considerable length of time and, due to the relatively large bulk and weight of these catcher mechanisms, two persons were utilized to make adjustment changes of the catcher position in most instances.
For operations where the catcher mechanism is moved only rarely, these prior art arrangements, with the above-noted disadvantages insofar as effort and personnel required to make changes in the longitudinal length adjustment, are not unduly burdensome. However, in small factory or shop operations where many small orders for a given length of cloth material are involved, it becomes necessary to make numerous adjustments of the position of the adjustable catcher, with the consequent increase in cost and effort required.
Further, with the above-noted prior art arrangements of the clamping mechanisms, provisions were not included for easily accommodating the stacking of a plurality of different lengths of similar cloth material, on top of one another, by the spreading machine. Since the folding and spreading operation is most times followed by a cutting operation, wherein the entire piles of layers of materials are cut into identical shapes by a cloth knife or saw, with relatively small orders involving different lengths of the same material, it is particularly desirable to be able to lay-out these lengths one on top of another, both for reasons of accommodating the next cutting operation, as well as because the spreader continuously carries the same bolt of material for the spreading operation and requires no adjustments. The capability to accommodate a plurality of lengths of the same material is especially useful for small orders for items such as various sized drapes or curtains for furnishing mobile homes, vans, or the like. Of course, the cloth spreading apparatus has many uses and the present invention increases the capability of any cloth spreading apparatus irrespective of the particular usage thereof.
The present invention is directed to solving the above-mentioned problems with respect to adjustable catchers for a cloth spreading machine. According to the invention, the moveable adjustable catcher is mounted on a carriage which has roller means for accommodating relatively frictionless longitudinal adjusting movement of the catcher. According to another important feature of the invention, braking or holding mechanisms are provided at the carriage which accommodate simultaneous single hand clamping of the catcher and catcher carriage at both sides of the cloth spreading table.
In preferred embodiments of the present invention, one lateral side of the catcher carriage includes a relatively rigid frame member extending longitudinally of the table and directly supporting rotatable carriage guide wheels that are guided in the same travel track as is the cloth spreader. Since this travel track at the spreading table is provided in any event for the spreader device, and is disposed in a proper, accurate longitudinal alignment with the edge of the table and the cloth laying surface, the provision of these guide wheels at the catcher carriage assures proper alignment of the catcher carriage and catcher in any of the adjusted positions. At the opposite lateral side of the catcher carriage, wheels engageable with the top surface of the table are provided, which wheels are spaced closer to one another since they do not have to serve the guiding function of the above-mentioned wheels, it being noted that the direct engagement with the upper surface of the table prevents that these wheels distort the alignment of the catcher carriage and catcher.
According to another feature of the preferred embodiments of the invention, the catcher carriage frame includes a lateral frame member extending laterally at an angle from the longer base frame at one side of the carriage accommodating the guide wheels to the other shorter side of the carriage, which lateral frame member is disposed spaced from the catcher mechanism and elevated from the table so as to accommodate both simple one-hand handling thereof by the operator, as well as to prevent interference with the existing folded cloth layers that may be disposed on the table.
Another important feature of preferred embodiments of the invention is the utilization of a braking or holding mechanism, which includes a single rotatable threaded member easily accessible from one side of the table for effecting clamping of the catcher carriage to both sides of the table to thereby form a firm and stable anchoring of the catcher carriage at a respective adjusted position. This braking mechanism in preferred embodiments includes a moveable brake shoe, which is slidably guided on a brake rod extending across the table, which moveable brake shoe is engaged directly by the screw threaded member in such a manner that the turning of this screw threaded member moves the moveable brake shoe against one side of the table simultaneously with movement of the brake rod extending across the table in the opposite direction so as to clamp a brake shoe at the brake rod at the other side of the table against the table, whereby the moveable brake shoe and the brake shoe at the brake rod form an effective clamp to the table. By rotatably mounting the moveable brake shoe to the threaded member and by loosely, slidably guiding the moveable brake member at the brake rod extending across the table, the braking and holding structure is simplified while assuring proper alignment of the brake shoes. The brake rod is slidably mounted in bearing blocks provided at frame members for the carriage at opposite sides of the table so as to assure a firm guidance of the brake rod. To facilitate moving of the carriage and catcher over already stacked piles of cloth so as to adjust to a shorter length of cloth without removing the cloth already stacked, this brake rod is disposed vertically above the table at a correspondingly sufficient distance.
A further feature of the present invention relates to a modification of the cloth clamping structure of the catcher so as to accommodate the mounting of the catcher with the carriage and the holding of the portions of the catcher extending across the table sufficiently high above the table to facilitate movement of the catcher over already stacked piles of cloth to a new shorter cloth length adjustment. The upper guide members attached directly to the clamping bar of the moveable catcher are extended above a guide rod, rather than below such guide rod as in the prior arrangements as exemplified by the above-noted U.S. Pat. No. 2,520,895. With this modification, the clamp can readily operate while also accommodating the high vertical position of the table.
These and further objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, a single embodiment in accordance with the present invention.